When people go to a restaurant, a bar, a cafe or the like, it has been always a problem for them to find a place to put their purses, handbags, briefcases, backpacks and the like. Some people may just hang their purses or handbags on the back of their chairs. However, there may be security problem because someone may slip off their purses or handbags behind them. Other people may just put their purses or handbags on the floor under their feet. But the purses or handbags may restrict the movement of their feet and there is a sanitary problem because the floor in a restaurant, bar or cafe is generally dirty and their feet may accidentally step on them.
Therefore, there is always a need for a devise to keep purses, handbags, briefcases, or backpacks close, secure, clean and off the floor, preferably a devise with style. More particularly, there is a need for decorative hangers for hanging purses, handbags, briefcases, or backpacks from a flat surface.